Collection
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: Gon and Killua drop by to see Kurapika, and end up teasing him about his feeling for certain absent friend. Kurapika/Leorio


"Surprise Kurapika!" a voice exclaimed from behind Kurapika, shocking him into dropping his book. Kurapika instantly dropped chains from his fingers, alert for an ambush, but then realized he knew the voice that had called his name. He looked closely at the two small figures on his balcony, and then smiled slightly.

"Gon, Killua, what are you doing here?" He asked, and then realized, more than why, how they got here was an interesting question. Just strolling into the Nostrad estate shouldn't be possible.

"You don't look happy to see us." Gon said pouting.

"No, I am. I'm just surprised to see you, here." Kurapika replied quickly.

Killua smirked at that, hearing the underlying question and in a cocky tone said "Well the security here is a joke, a total disgrace. I mean really I could easily sneak an army in here or assassinate everyone in their sleep without even exerting an effort."

Kurapika made a mental note to look into the house security tomorrow, Killua was right; that they easily got in the estate was a disgrace. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Can't we just come visit a friend without a reason?" Killua asked sounding smooth and innocent, which just made him seem more suspicious.

"Maybe, but generally social visits are during the day, not at night and by sneaking into my room" Kurapika replied.

"We brought you a present" Gon told him proudly.

Kurapika had a sudden image of a kitten proudly bringing its owner a dead mouse, expecting praise. A slight smile crossed his face and he looked at the pair expectantly, wondering what strange thing they might have brought him, and resigning himself to acting pleased with it. But seconds later hi body stiffened and his eyes burned red as he saw exactly what their present was. Gon carefully held out the large glass container which held in it a pair of red eyes.

"Where did you get those?" Kurapika asked, his voice cold and his eyes blazing.

"Well after the little chimera ant incident, during the cleanup, we caught a couple of hunters who are working for a private collector. They came to get come body parts from the ants. Apparently, much like your boss, their boss is also a body part collector. Apparently the fact that the ants ate the humans and where therefore part human made him want bit of them for his collection, sick bastard. But it did occur to us that such a man might happen to have a pair of Kurta eyes in his collection. So we gave those hunters a hand with their collecting and in return they introduced us to their boss. We did a little work for him and were able to get a look at his collection. And big surprise, he did have a pair of the eyes. So we stole them and here they are." Killua told him.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or yell at you for getting yourself involved in something dangerous like that. I've told you before that this is my problem, you don't need to get involved. But setting that aside, thank you. You have no idea what it means to me, every time I am able to get a pair back." Kurapika told them, his eyes slowly returning to their normal color.

"Well, I don't know really. But if someone went and killed you, or Leorio or Killua and then tried to add you to some collection, I'd totally get you back." Gon said seriously, and then a look of horror crossed his face. He looked at Killua, worry clearly evident.

Killua chuckled, knowing where this was going. He wrapped his arms around Gon from behind and calmly told him, "I don't think you need to worry about me, there is no reason for anyone to try to collect me, and I don't have any intention of being added to a collection."

"I guess you're right," Gone said and then the look of worry came back as he glanced at Kurapika, "But what abut Kurapika?"

"True, they might want to collect him. Unfortunately the people that he is going to try to steal from are just the ones who if they caught him would add him to their collections. You should be careful, but I imagine you already were aware of this risk" Killua said looking at Kurapika seriously.

Kurapika nodded, and then smiled calmly at Gon. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I have no intention of being added to a collection either. I have things I have to do, I don't have time to die."

"I guess so, but be careful." Gon told him.

"I will, and you don't have to worry about Leorio, there is no person around who would want to have him in a collection." Kurapika said.

They all laughed and Killua turned and leaned closely towards Kurapika and whispered "Oh really, and here I thought you were planning on getting ahold of that particular item for your own collection." Kurapika turned red again, but this time his face. And Killua laughed loudly. Gon looked at them, confused and asked what they were talking about. Kurapika quickly changed the subject.


End file.
